


As the Lines Connect

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Callumya, Cayla - Freeform, Crushes, Cute, Developing Relationship, Dialogue, Drawing, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Oneshot, Post Season 1, Rayllum, Raylum, Short Story, The dragon prince - Freeform, sketch - freeform, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Callum draws Rayla.





	As the Lines Connect

The sound of pencil quickly moving around, the tip moving its way across the blank, yellow pages of the books, filling it with countless of grayish black lines. Callum moved the pencil in his hand gracefully, always seeming to know what to do next, without even thinking too much.

As the lines met, they soon began to form a picture, every new line building onto the drawing of the most beautiful girl the prince ever had seen. And even though he drew quickly, every line was made with absolute excellency, his full attention at it. He finished sketching her head, her beautiful eyes and marks, that smile that took his breath away.

The pointy ears, long horns and the soft white hair, she was beautiful, Callum wanted this drawing the be perfect, like Rayla, and it was. He managed to capture her essence, the invisible feeling that just was there, that made her, well, Rayla. Callum has never imagined he would fall for an elf, especially a moonshadow assassin, but here he was, drawing her, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, wanting her face to never be lost to time. She had to be remembered. And drawing her was calming, it meant he got to look at her face.

The prince was almost ready, and so deeply concentrated, that he didn’t notice said elf walking up to him.

“Hey Callum, what are you draw… oh.”

Rayla’s eyes widened as she saw the drawing of herself, along with the intense, passionate look on Callum. He had obviously been lost, deeply caring about every little detail.

“You’re drawing me?”

Callum snapped out of his trance, blushing deep red as he realized Rayla was standing beside him. He dropped his pen.

“Yes, I am. I hope it’s okay, you’re just so beautiful. Well, I mean, I knew you would make a beautiful drawing and wanted to test it. Not that I doubt it would or anything, you are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen and I just… wow I’m embarrassing myself really hard, aren’t I?”

A giggled escaped Rayla, she too began to blush.

“I’ll take that as a compliment. You’re a real talented drawer, but you get my nose wrong.”

“Oh sorry, I’ll fix it.”

“Do you want me to sit here with you, I really wanna see you finishing that drawing of me. It’s cute, you’re such a cutie.”

“Thanks, I mean, ugh, you too.”

He wanted to hit himself in the head, of course he always managed to say the weirdest things, but Rayla just smiled, and carefully touched Callum’s free hand with her own, before holding it tight. Their fingers intertwined, and Rayla quickly jumped as she remembered humans had five fingers, and not for.

She just relaxed and let the prince draw, she hoped this moment would last forever.


End file.
